The Wolves Of War: The Re-Write
by LycoX
Summary: War has begun and not everyone may come out of it alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolves Of War:**

 **The Re-Write**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: So, originally, I was gonna do a sequel to 'For The Want Of Tweezers' that involved Nolan/Gabe mind torture to get them to stop antagonizing the Pack for Monroe/Gerard's cause. But then I watched the finale and while I enjoyed it for the most part, I felt a re-write was needed and ignores Scalia Romance along with the whole Jackson/Ethan thing cause to me, that felt more forced then Scalia. Might get one or two things wrong as I'm working from mainly memory on this one where scenes are concerned and some things will definitely be AU in some areas.**

 **And to a guest reviewer on 'Wolfish Possibilities' if he or she reads this fic, I'm gonna end up seeing what you're doing as badgering if you don't let up on the TW/LoT thing. That will happen when I get around to it. But it won't happen if you keep on about it.** **Also, I was originally gonna have this be one long one-shot, but I figured it'd be more fun to have as a multi-chaptered fic that a good portion of has already been written. Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

"I'm gonna tell you a story." Began Scott McCall in the living room of his mother's house.

Surrounded by his many friends and the mother of his child, his wife, Kira McCall-Yukimura. "Maybe it'll sound familiar to you. There was this kid, 16 and alone, running for his life." Continued the Alpha and father as he looked down at a shaggy haired sweaty teenager sitting in a chair.

"He couldn't see them, but he could hear them getting closer. They had crossbows and guns cause they were hunting him. For him, it all started the night of a Full Moon. Something came at him and bit him. And it changed his life. Actually… It changed everything."

The teen in the chair definitely felt like the story was way too close to his own for comfort as he looked up at the Alpha and those around the two of them. "What's your name?" Scott asks of the kid.

"Alec.."

"Did I get it right, Alec? Is that what happened to you?" A small nod was his reply.

"Now… I've got my own story, kinda like yours at the beginning but it ended up having parts I didn't expect. People that I thought would be with me forever." Here, he paused, thinking briefly about Allison, about Erica, about Boyd, about Deucalion, and so many others.

"Those I thought would be with me forever, were the ones I lost. And the ones I never thought I could trust, would turn out to be the ones I ended up having my life saved by." Scott shared looks with Argent, Derek, Ethan, and Jackson.

All of whom smiled and nodded at him in return. He then looked back to Alec. "They've managed to save my life more then once. We've all got stories, what's yours?"

Alec swallowed back the grief that threatened to come out of him. "All mine are dead..." He answered quietly and clenching the hearts of those present.

"But you're not." Scott told him adamantly, even placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're with us now." Mason declared strongly.

And despite himself, Alec felt comforted by that as he looked at Mason before looking to the Alpha. "So… What happens next? Your story? How does it end?"

His question took Scott down memory lane to the night the war with the Hunters and the threat of the Anuk-Ite was stopped. When gunfire rained down upon them at the dock where he and Malia had been at with Deucalion in order to learn how to blind against the Anuk-Ite.

 **Several Years Ago**

Scott, Malia, Lydia, and Peter are all hiding behind whatever they can as Monroe's Hunters are shooting at them with their guns. Never stopping as they did so in order to kill their targets as Monroe watched on from the side of her Suburban. Eager for death and not caring at all over how young several of those she's trying to kill are. For they are monsters and monsters deserve but one thing. Death. Death, and nothing more. "MALIA!" Yelled out Scott in fear and worry for his friend.

Who'd been by his side through a lot of things and was his strongest supporter at his best and worst moments. Even when she wanted to leave for France as in his view, she deserved the chance to leave for awhile. A part of him had the suspicion Kira had Malia looking out for him so strongly but honestly didn't mind it one bit if that was the case as he valued her friendship and support a great deal. He was broken from his thoughts when he noticed a Hunter arrive and take aim at him. Causing his eyes to widen in alarm when a very familiar Jeep showed up and sent the guy away. Surprising Scott to see Stiles! "What? Didn't think you were doing this without me, didja?" Asked the FBI Agent in training cheekily.

"Without us?" Came Derek Hale's voice and gaining an eyeroll from Stiles while Scott continued to be surprised even more.

Especially when Cora, Isaac, Noshiko, Ken, and Braeden appeared with smiles in Scott's direction! Derek then launched himself into the air as he went after more Hunters while those who arrived with him chose not to do the same and just ran at their opponents. Giving Scott, Malia, Lydia, and Peter a chance to finally fight back. Seeing how things were going, Monroe quickly hauled ass with her few remaining Hunters before Scott and his friends could go after her. Not that this kept Braeden from using her shotgun on the departing Suburban of course. As things began to calm down, Stiles came up to Lydia with an unhappy expression on his face. "I can't believe none of you told me about this. Not a word, not a single word."

Lydia refrained from rolling her eyes at her ex. "We had reasons, really good reasons I might add. Besides… Would you have answered the call if it was me calling?" She asked him reasonably.

Knowing he more than likely wouldn't have since she had chosen to break things off with him two weeks after he left for Quantico. As she had belatedly come to realize she didn't want to be the kind of person that was a bitch who dated their best friend's ex. That might have been the old her, but she had changed from that person and had no desire whatsoever to bring old her back. Naturally, Stiles hadn't taken it too well and had refused any contact from her. Thinking her line of thought made no sense at all. Letting out a sigh, the pale FBI Agent in training conceded to her point as he and the others came over to where Scott and a bleeding Deucalion were. "Ge-Gerard… What he, he fears most. That he can't… That he can't beat you." Got out the dying man once known as the Demon Wolf as he stared seemingly at nothing.

He then stared at Scott as blood came out of his mouth. "And, and he knows it." Declared a smiling Deucalion with his last breath.

Everyone present, even Cora despite her issues with the former Blind Alpha, bowed their heads in respect for the fallen Wolf as Scott gently closed the man's eyes. Hating the senseless loss of the man with every bit of his core. "Its really started, hasn't it?" Malia asked as tears came down her face.

Sure, she might not have known the man all that well, but his loss was none the less still hard to take in. "What's started?" Wondered Stiles.

Malia looked at him, wondering if her ex could really be that dense as it was clear as day. "All out war." Answered the girl bluntly.

"Uhh, wouldn't that be a bit of an over reaction?"

"Considering all we've been through recently? No." Malia told him shortly with a glare and making him take a step back with his hands up.

"Fair enough."

Scott paid none of this any attention as he gave a silent prayer for Deucalion despite the fact he wasn't much for praying. He then stood up with a heavy sigh and looked all around him at those with him until his eyes fell on Derek. Hardly believing that he was there in front of him. "What the..." Began the Alpha as he came to the older man and shared a hug with him.

A man who he had a rocky start with but eventually came to see as a brother after everything they had gone through since the night he got Bit. Peter sighed and cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably at the touching reunion scene and spoke up while Cora came up to Stiles' side and grabbed his hand. "As much as I enjoy the impromptu family reunion, what are you doing here?"

Derek looked to his Uncle as he pulled away from an emotional Scott. "I found a Pack slaughtered in Brazil and came across two words written in blood on a wall where that Pack was. 'Beacon Hills'."

"So he got us rounded up and hauled ass for here." Piped in Cora helpfully.

"You came back for Beacon Hills?" Scott wondered curiously and gaining a look from Derek.

"No, I came back for you."

Isaac nodded in agreement. "We all did."

Never had Scott felt more grateful for everyone there with him. Especially those who had just shown up and let it show on his face. The moment was ruined unfortunately when Gerard's voice could be heard over Stiles' CB radio that instantly had the Pack going for the Jeep and surrounding it as Scott grabbed the speaker piece. " _Blood and destruction. Deadly objects so familiar. All pity choked with custom of fell deeds. Caesar's spirit, ranging for revenge. With Ate by his side come hot from Hell. Shall in these confines with a Monarch's voice._ "

Static could be heard after that before the old man spoke up again. " _Do you know the rest, Scott? Do you know your Shakespeare?_ "

"Cry Havoc! And let slip the dogs of war." Answered Derek for his little brother with a scowl on his face.

" _War indeed. Welcome back, Derek! You must all be feeling rather nostalgic._ "

Isaac shook his head. "Not sure nostalgic would be the right word to use…"

" _Are you pleased with the family reunion I've gathered around you, Scott?_ "

"Why don't you come join us so I can thank you in person?" Requested Scott angrily.

But the old man continued on. Horrifying them, Lydia especially, over his revelation of having Jackson within his grasp and using some electric shock treatment on him. But it was clear to the Pack that Jackson wasn't quite willing to take it in silence. " _You can find him at the Armoury, Scott. As a matter of fact, I'll tell you where all your friends are at the moment. Such as that Hellhound of yours… Who had a little bit of trouble while responding to a call at Eichen. And you may want to go ahead and call your mother, Scott. Call and tell her to skip her shift at the hospital tonight as young Liam and his friends are about to face a little trouble of their own. They are certainly optimistic, I'll give them that. But its woefully ill-advised. Your father was also of the same view as he wanted to enter the fight but didn't get too far unfortunately._ "

As he spoke and sounded ever so smug, Scott and the others were gradually getting angrier as the old man continued to talk. Scott could even be seen squeezing the speaker piece quite hard enough to break it. " _This is how you wage a war, Scott. A strategic positioning of your army against theirs. In this case, mine against yours and I do believe I have the advantage of numbers on my side. And its why you will come to me. Oh, I'm certain you will try to save as many as you can in the doing and perhaps save a few. But it will further limit your resources and I imagine those are already spread quite thin, hmm?_ _Ultimately, you will fail. The dogs of war, Scott. They're coming for you._ " Static is then heard, signifying that the man was done speaking with them. And no one was pleased with what they heard either and Scott's eyes were glowing an angry red as he tried to calm himself down before he did something he'd regret.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go!**

* * *

 **Animal Clinic**

A little later would see the Pack, minus Isaac and the Yukimuras at the Animal Clinic as they'd been sent to go help Theo with getting Liam and the others out of the hospital safely. Noah had been alerted to what was going on with Parrish and was on his way to save the man with Braeden joining him in case her help was needed. Stiles is heard explaining how he ended up involved in the beginning. "Thought you were in South America?" Wondered Malia curiously to her Cousin.

"I was, but I got the blame for the bodies of that Pack I told you about." Informed the man while Cora frowned unhappily at that reminder.

Stiles continued on from there. "So I learn that the FBI has cornered this feral mass-murdering unsub."

"All because I had found a group of Hunters gathering for a meeting."

"And he tried to get information." Piped in Cora.

"Well, the FBI also found out about it too and they were planning this SWAT assault to take him down."

Derek nodded at that with a grim look on his face. "Dead or alive."

"And, as we all know though, that with Derek, its preferably dead."

Cora scowled at him, "Gee, thanks, Stiles, for saying that in such a nice way. Why am I with you again?" Asked the Hale rhetorically.

"I see it didn't take you long to get over me."

"Its… Its a recent development. Since for awhile, there was some drinking and heavy denial after you dumped me." Argued Stiles weakly since he might have gotten pity and drunk sex a time or two.

As shortly after getting involved in the search for Derek, he and Cora had ended up getting rather hot and heavy with one another. "Anyway, before I take Stiles out back and hurt him for defiling my sister, like he said, it was a preferable thing in their view like it is with most people. Guess its gotta have something to do with my smile." Remarked the man in mock thought and gaining a few grins in the process.

The glare he was getting from the older Wolf convinced Stiles to continue with their story. "So I convinced them to take me on a Field Op."

"You convinced the FBI to take an intern of all things onto an extremely dangerous field operation?" Lydia asked with doubt in her voice.

Since surely these guys couldn't be that dumb! Derek scoffed. "I'm surprised he didn't convince them to let him lead it."

"Eh… I tried but didn't work."

"I for one am thankful for that." Muttered Cora as who knows what might have happened to her boyfriend after that!

Deciding to press on, Stiles continued on. Leading to him and Derek arguing about how certain events really happened until Cora raised her eyebrows at them. "Oh please… I had to carry both of your asses out of there since Stiles kept acting like a little baby after _almost_ getting shot in the foot while you were suffering from accidental Wolfsbane exposure." Informed the girl dryly and causing the two to look embarrassed.

Looks of amusement where had by the others as that was pure gold to hear! Scott then got serious. "Guys, its not just the Hunters. We've got another problem, one called the Anuk-Ite."

 **Beacon Memorial**

Hidden in a room was a worried Mason and Corey. As they were cut off from Liam and unable to make contact with anyone outside of the hospital. Leading to speculation that a cell jammer was being used to prevent them from making calls. "So what do we do? Cause we can't leave Liam." Wondered Mason worriedly.

"And we can't just wait around for help." Corey added as he tried to find ways to get himself and his boyfriend out of the mess they were currently in.

Mason took a deep breath. "Guess then its just you and me."

"Against them?"

"Yeah, why not? And uhh… Is it a weird time to say I love you?" Wondered the teen curiously.

Corey looked at him with a small smile on his face. "Not if I love you too."

Smiling back, the two kissed and then broke apart seconds later. "So… We might die tonight."

"We're definitely NOT dying tonight." Corey told him firmly.

Feeling a bit braver thanks to his boyfriend's efforts, Mason see's a pee pan and the two stare at one another one last time. "Ready?" Asked the former host of the Beast of Gevaudan.

Corey nodded and the two grabbed hands and vanished and made their way out of the room. Elsewhere in the hospital, a struggling Nolan was doing his best to try and sit against the freezer morgue that housed bodies when a presence startled him enough to make him look up and see Melissa McCall and Dr. Geyer looking down at him. "You alright?" Asked Melissa in concern.

"I… I think so… But aren't you supposed to be in a hospital bed right now?"

The two adults looked at one another and then at him. "Let's just say my injuries were embellished so there'd be an unexpected in around here that any of Gerard and Monroe's friends wouldn't expect." Explained Melissa.

"O-Oh." That made sense actually and made him feel a little relieved…

Geyer knelt down in front of him. "So, who did this? One of ours or one of your own?"

"Not sure I have anyone right now."

"Not sure I blame them." Melissa told the kid bluntly.

She then shook her head and ignored the slight reproachful look Geyer was giving her. "Anyway, are you able to stand? Cause we are gonna need your help." She asked him and gaining a confused look from him in the process as she and Geyer helped him up.

"With what?"

The two stared at one another and then at him. "With taking back the hospital." Melissa told him as she brought out her stun gun and electricity crackled from it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The fact Melissa was practically out of the game in her hospital scene and then fine and dandy a short time later made no sense to me. So this is me attempting to fix that. Hopefully I did a decent job!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: And we rollin', rollin', rollin' on!**

* * *

 **Animal Clinic**

While Mason and Corey were doing what they could while invisible to deal with the Hunters and Melisssa and Geyer were plotting how to take back the hospital with Nolan's assistance, Scott was telling those who hadn't been around in some time about the Anuk-Ite and what it could do. Not realizing that Gerard and Monroe were doing some plotting of their own with bullets and yellow Wolfsbane. "Okay, so you're tellin' me we gotta go up against this thing blind? And face our deepest fear?" Stiles asked just so he could get clarification.

"Yeah." Replied Scott wearily.

Wanting all this to be over with already so he could focus on his dream of becoming a damn Vet. "Why? What do you fear the most?" Wondered Derek.

"Uhh.. Blindness."

"Becoming blind?" Lydia asked just to be sure while Malia and the others stared at him.

"Yep, terrified of it. Always have been and this is just a serious unfortunate overlap for me."

"Huh." Began Cora with a smirk that made her boyfriend uneasy.

"And here I woulda thought your fear would be Derek catching us in the act."

Derek growled low in his throat and Stiles wisely didn't rise up to his girlfriend's bait. "Uhh, no. No. Blindness, definitely blindness." He said quickly but the lovely Brunette's smirk never wavered much to his dismay.

 _So gonna get you back!_

Deciding to get things back on track before it could derail any further, Scott quickly assigned Stiles, Lydia, and Cora to rescusing Jackson. "I don't think we have time to wait for Argent but I've gotten through those doors once and I can do it again." Stated Lydia confidently and gaining a nod from Scott.

"Picked up a new skill have we?" Cora asked curiously.

"You could say that."

"Nice, can't wait to see that in action."

Stiles however, wasn't entirely on board with the whole thing. "Can, can we slow down for just one second? Please? So that I can grasp all this?" Annoyed noises came from those in the room with him.

But he pressed on despite that. "We're actually talking about doing this? We're actually gonna do exactly what Gerard wants us to do? Is that right?"

"Unless you have another option, I see no choice in the matter." Declared Deaton, who'd been watching the group in complete silence as he hadn't had anything he could think to add in all this.

"I think that if we stop the Anuk-Ite, we stop it all." Scott declared firmly.

But his best friend looked rather doubtful and voiced his doubtful view and if the young Alpha was being honest with himself, the delays Stiles was causing with his issues over nearly everything was starting to get irksome. Now he didn't mind the banter the girls was doing since it wasn't really negative like Stiles' was. "Not all of them are Hunters." Explained Scott patiently with a sigh.

"He's right." Malia added.

"Most of them are just ordinary people acting out of fear." Added in Lydia.

Scott wearily nodded an agreement at that before sighing again. "And I think its safe to say that Monroe's not gonna change. But the others… I think we can reach them. Most of them, actually."

"The Anuk-Ite is causing them to come from a place of fear." Deaton stated assuredly.

Stiles could understand that. "Well… Fear is pretty motivating..."

"Especially when it leads to anger." Derek said thoughtfully.

"And its why I think that if we can take out the fear, we can take out the fight in them too. They're afraid of us but they don't have to be." Declared Scott confidently and hopefully.

"They just have to change their minds."

"Well, WE have to change their minds." Scott said to Malia.

Who nodded in understanding. Silence went on between the group for several moments until a certain FBI Agent in training blew out a breath. "Okay… We can face the Anuk-Ite. Try and fight it blind, which I think is a horribly bad idea, and face our fears while we're doin' it. Which… Is even more of a bad idea but whatever apparently. But the problem is, we still need to figure out how to catch it." Stated the teen reasonably.

A nod came from Scott. "And we'll figure that out. We always do."

"Glad to know you haven't lost that optimism of yours yet." Remarked Derek.

Stiles then butted in. "Yeah, its kinda hot actually, wanna make out?"

Scott shot him a look while Cora raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend. A look he also took notice of. "Right, right. Now's not the time."

"I should hope so, only person you should be making out with is me."

Malia surprised herself by not saying anything that would have more then likely been rude where her ex was concerned. "No, I haven't lost my optimism. Not yet." Scott told Derek seconds later.

"Well, I have."

"So predictable." Muttered Lydia in a way that suggested it wasn't where her's and Malia's ex was concerned.

Derek spoke up next and assured his little brother that they'd buy him the time he needed. Something the weary Alpha was grateful for. Scott then told them what would need to be done next and who was going with whom and Lydia would bring up the possibility that maybe Jackson would have some kind of answer for them. Once that was taken care of, Scott, Derek, Malia, and Stiles began to head for the school while Lydia and Cora went off to the Armoury to get back Jackson.

 **Armoury A Short Time Later**

A chained up Jackson stared at his lone bodyguard and began to come up with a lovely idea to get himself out of his predicament so he could go and track down wherever the Hell Danny and Ethan were being kept at. Who after a little prodding and the like on his part, had gotten back together and had been about to celebrate their one year anniversary until Hunters had shown up and ruined the whole damn thing. Resulting in the trio heading back to Beacon Hills for the first time in a good long while and then ending up snatched by some obvlously crazy ass chick that a certain old bastard was backing. Which… For Jackson, was kinda preferable to the girl he met in London that was getting to be a bit too much for him! "You're afraid of me, aren't you? Did they tell you why you should be?"

The guard looked at him and Jackson chuckled. "But come on, there's clearly nothin' to be afraid of when it comes to me. I mean… After all, I am everyone's type. So why don't you get a little closer?"

"Shut up!"

Jackson just grinned at him. "Its cause I'm somehow still part Kanima. Making it so that I pretty much have the best of both worlds."

"I said shut up!"

"Do you even know what a Kanima is? Why not take a look at these claws of mine?" Requested the Wolf/Kanima Hybrid with a chuckle as his nails went Kanima and the lone guard looked at them.

Nervousness and fear plainly seen on his face while Jackson just smiled at him in a way meant to be encouraging. "Come on, I know you wanna take a closer look. Maybe make a necklace outta them or whatever it is you Hunters like to do with our claws and fangs. Its okay, take a look. Its not like I'm goin' anywhere."

The guard nervously got closer so he could stare at the claws that could easily rip him apart if given the chance. "Not only can they cut up things, but they also can produce a venom that paralyzes you. Something I'm told that hasn't necessarily been a great experience by those who've, well… Experienced it." He told the ever increasingly nervous guard.

"Hell, I even have another set of eyes. Wanna see?" Asked the hybrid while holding back a smirk.

But he didn't waste any time waiting for an answer as he closed his eyes and moments later, opened them up, causing the guard to jump back in a startled manner as Jackson's eyes were a bit more reptilian looking! He then closed his eyes again and re-opened them to show that they were looking normal again while beginning to breathe a bit heavily. "Now, I can't change completely, which sometimes I'm not entirely sure how I feel about that. But in a way, its kinda like having a tiptronic transmission. Basically, that I can switch from automatic to manual."

"If… If you don't shut the Hell up right now, I will shoot you." The guard told him in a moment of bravery.

Jackson just chuckled while giving him a small smirk. "Oh come on, one last question. Do you like cars? I mean… Only a weirdo doesn't like cars, am I right?"

"I uhh, I'm kinda partial to Chevy Trucks."

"Ohh nice. Not my first choice since I used to have a Porsche but I'm not gonna judge you. Sadly, you're probably able to drive a Chevy Truck, unlike me." Jackson told him with a fake put upon sigh.

His guard stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Y-Yeah? Why, why's that? Some accident make a freak like you too scared to drive one?"

A shake of the head was the initial response. "Nah… Nah, its cause I have a tail, actually."

"Ta-Tail, what do you mea-agh!" Cried out the guard in pain as a tail suddenly appeared from the Wolf's back and knocked him out.

A satisfied smirk appeared on Jackson's face as damn did he love using that tactic on idiots like his guard! And once he got the keys from the guy with his ever so handy tail, he began to quickly make use of them so he could get the Hell on with finding Ethan and Danny before something serious happened to either one of them. Something that held very little appeal to the hybrid for that matter. Moments later saw him making his way towards his escape when what sounded like a fight was going on could be heard. Complete with growling and odd sounds of screaming. He then braced himself for whatever was the cause as the door began to open and then found himself in shock at the sight of Lydia and some Brunette haired girl. "Lydia!?"

"Jackson!?"

"Lydia!?"

"Jackson!?"

"And Cora!"

But she was paid no mind too as Lydia ran past her with a huge smile and an excited squeal as she practically jumped into Jackson's arms. Marking the first time in several years that the two were re-united and it felt great. "Man, if you were still with Stiles, I bet he'd be so jealous right now." Remarked Cora seconds later with a shake of the head.

"I'm not even gonna ask, but damn I can't believe its you." Jackson told his ex with laughter in his voice as he let her go.

"Let's just say it wasn't one of my finer moments." She told him with a wide smile that she couldn't get rid of even if she wanted too.

"Heh… I bet. And uhh… Did she do all that behind you?" Wondered the hybrid as he looked into the hallway filled with knocked out Hunters.

Lydia shook her head. "No, it was a team effort actually cause I've picked up a few things since you've been gone."

A grin came from Cora. "Yeah, she could easily scream your head off if she wanted too." A grimace flashed across the Genius Banshee's face as she remembered what happened with Valack.

But Jackson however looked fairly impressed and if he wasn't so worried aout his two friends, he'd be asking his ex about that. And who exactly her friend is but it'd have to wait. "As much as I wanna ask about that and about who you are, we need to get Ethan and Danny." He told them determinedly and walked past them to get on with the search.

The two were quick to follow them and both were honestly a bit curious. "Ethan and Danny are here?"

"But didn't they break up?" Cora asked as she vaguely remembered Ethan moping about for a bit.

Hell, being dumped after losing your brother was such a dick move in her view. "Let's just say a little prodding on my end got the two back together." Answered Jackson nonchalantly.

Not to mention, his basically chewing out his best friend for dumping Ethan so soon after the loss of his brother. Guilt and wanting to make amends while still having feelings for someone was a Helluva thing. "Well, I can't wait to see Danny again. Been way too damn long!"

As they searched and Cora mentioned who she was and considerably surprising Jackson in the process, Scott would make a call and a special request that he had already sent Stiles in their direction to get.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Definite dick move indeed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Boy, its a good thing I already had this written up since I've been spending all my time binge watching Gotham on Netflix the past few days! And to a guest reviewer in regards to Stiles, I write Stiles the way I do cause I am one of the few who recognizes him for the piece of shit he can and has been on the show and is willing enough to actually present him that way instead of some fanon way most do. Where he can do no wrong and doesn't treat others like shit, such as making light of someone's trauma issues like Isaac's or Liam's. Another example being that this is a guy who willingly put blame on Scott back in season 1 for his dad getting hurt when there was NOTHING Scott coulda done at the time. Acting like he was in the right to treat his own best friend like shit for something that was again, no way his fault.**

 **Then there's his creepy behavior in regards to Lydia when she was drugged up in season 1. I don't see how Kira was weak, yes, she was essentially an amateur considering she's a teenager, much like Scott and the others are, so she's gonna be having a few stumbles along the way. But it DOESN'T make her weak. And no, I don't know what show you watched, but Scott got his butt kicked most of the series? Are you kidding me? Yeah, there was a couple of times it happened but he came back stronger and won. Hell, like he's the only one that kinda thing's happened too for crying out loud. And Liam did more and better fighting? Yeah, sure, if you call constantly beating the shit out of Theo and repressing his anger as more and better fighting.**

 **Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

 **Beacon Memorial**

In Liam's view, getting out of one sticky situation to only end up in another was not how he would have preferred things to have gone. No, he most definitely would not have! Hell, as it is, he wished he had seen it sooner with those guys in the beds being Hunters instead of Werewolves but at least he had survived that trap. Though those guys were probably the easier situation compared to Gabe and his two assault rifle carrying friends. "Now Liam, why don't you just stand there and let me shoot you so I can put you out of your misery?"

"How about you put the gun down and let me kick you in the nuts instead?" He retorted bitingly.

And soon regretted it as he hauled ass from the gunfire Gabe and his two pals were now sending his way until a pair of hands pulled him into an elevator. "What the Hell!?" Got out the first Beta of Scott McCall.

"Relax, its just the cavalry." Informed a curly sandy haired Blond boy.

"More like a very reluctant cavalry." Muttered Theo with a shake of the head.

"Then what're you doing here then? And for that matter, who the Hell is this?"

Theo sighed. "I keep askin' myself that same question."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "I'm Isaac Lahey. One of Derek's Betas until I became Scott's until I left."

"Oh. Okay then..."

"For the record, I meant the first part, not about him."

Liam looked towards Theo with a glare that he was unaffected by. "Yeah, we figured. Shut up!"

 **Beacon Hills High**

Shortly after getting shot at by Monroe and Malia took off after the Counselor, Scott and Derek ended up in a classroom while the young Alpha continued to bleed out from his chest wound. Both mindful of the fact they could hear vehicles coming towards the school thanks to their enhanced hearing and believing it to likely be more of Monroe's people. The very same people that were acting out of fear, fear that was being taken up to some high levels thanks to the Anuk-Ite. And despite himself and the pain he was in, Scott found himself hoping that Mrs. Finch had gotten the Hell out of dodge instead of being needlessly killed by one of the Hunters. "Augh." Hissed the young Alpha painfully as Derek looked him over.

"Its yellow Wolfsbane, and its gonna kill you unless we can stop it."

Scott just groaned again in response while finding himself thinking of both Kira and Allison in that moment. Feeling rather gladdened neither of them were here for any of this while at the same time wishing they were.

 **Beacon Memorial**

After some tense and invisible sneaking about, Mason and Corey ended up using that metal pee pan Mason had picked up before. Now, the only disgusting part about that last bit was the fact it had been used and yet to be emptied out. "Eww..." Shuddered Corey after Mason remarked on that.

"Yep. Its one thing to get hit by one of these. But one that's got urine in it? A whole other thing." Remarked his boyfriend as he dropped the pan on the guy they'd just knocked out.

Its contents leaking on him as well, causing the two to stare at the downed man before looking at one another. "We should..." Began Mason.

"Yeah, we definitely should."

Not wanting to chance fate that the guy would somehow manage to wake up and be mightily pissed off for using a filled bedpan, the two hauled ass while going back into invisible mode.

While that was going on, two floors down saw Ken and Noshiko practically having the time of their lives fighting against the Hunters. Both were even wearing protective gear that Ken had put together just to be on the safe side. "Why, why are you helpin' these freaks!?" Groaned a man as his arm was twisted rather painfully, forcing him to his knees.

"Because, we are not freaks." Noshiko informed him coldly and even let her orange eyes out to play.

Causing the man's eyes to widen. "It is the likes of you who are the freaks cause you can not tolerate something different then you."

"I-AUGH!" Cried out the man as she twisted his arm some more before finally knocking him out.

Letting him drop as she stood up, Noshiko looked around and to her satisfaction, saw that their opponents were all unconscious. "You know, when you told me I needed to start exercising, I didn't think this is what you had in mind." Quipped Ken as he came up to his wife.

Noshiko just smiled at him as she came up to her approaching husband. "Well… You know me."

"That, I most certainly do." He replied with a smile of his own before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Enjoying their moment for a short time before both pulled back. "Now, as much as I would like to continue kissing you, I believe we have some friends upstairs who may need our assistance."

"Well then, after you, sweetheart." Noshiko told him with a kind smile and stepped to the side to let him through.

Chuckling, he went past her and made an exaggerated motion when she slapped him on the butt and then followed after him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Cause let's be real here, Ken and Noshiko deserved more screen time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: And we are back with more exciting fun in this little re-write of mine!**

* * *

 **Armoury**

Turns out, it didn't take our trio very long to find Ethan and Danny. Who'd both been in search of him thanks to a little trickery on Danny's part with getting their lone guard to believe he'd really turned on the Wolf with him. "Damn, and here I thought we were gonna be the ones to free you." Remarked Ethan with a mock grumble as Danny and Lydia happily had their reunion complete with hugs and huge smiles.

"Yeah, well, you know me."

Ethan stared at him for a moment. "You used the tail, didn't you?"

"You have a tail?" Cora asked interestedly with a raised eyebrow.

"You still have that thing? Gross!" Remarked Lydia as she pulled away from Danny.

Jackson just rolled his eyes at his ex. "Hey, don't knock it, alright? Its got its uses."

"That's not what his last girlfriend thought." Muttered Danny with a grin on his face.

A grin that only widened when his best male friend glared at him. "Right, SO not gonna ask." Cora said, mostly to herself.

Lydia looked at her in consideration. "Yeah, probably for the best. Come on, we need to get Scott's request and help him stop the Anuk-Ite."

"What about that crazy chick who had me and Jackson strung up on that fence, electrocuting us?" Ethan asked angrily while wondering what the Hell an Anuk-Ite was.

The Redhead looked his way. "Chances are, you just might end up seeing her."

"Good enough for me." Replied the former member of the Alpha Pack with a satisfied nod.

She then went off into the room Scott thought it would be at and soon they met up with Stiles, who'd be quite shocked by the fact Ethan and Jackson were there too. Shock he wouldn't get to have time to deal with as they needed to get to the school as quickly as possible. "YOU STILL HAVE A TAIL!?" Could be heard from the FBI Agent in Training as they drove on thanks to getting the details of the rescue.

 **Beacon Memorial – Where The Oath Taken By Doctors and Nurses Alike Is About To Be Put Into Use Big Time!**

In a certain elevator, one Isaac Lahey was seriously considering his options that was available to him in such a confined space. One, busting his way out of there through the ceiling and letting the two idiots in the elevator with him get shot up. Two, smash their heads together and lie about what happened to Scott as he figured it probably wouldn't be that hard to believe if that's how they always were with one another. Or three, just teling the two to shut the Hell up and either kiss it out or grow up already. And while he would have absolutely loved to do either one of those first two options, he knew Scott would be disappointed and if there was more Hunters then they needed to deal with, he'd need their help. Help he wouldn't get if he knocked them out. _Shoulda stayed where I was._

Sighing to himself, he spoke up. "Would you two SHUT THE HELL UP!?" Yelled out the normally quiet Wolf in an agitated manner.

Instantly silencing the bickering duo. "Now, I don't know if you two have some weird sexual tension between the two of you or if you two just seriously hate each other or what but I don't care. Just please, for the love of my sanity, shut the Hell up so we can think of our next move! Okay!?"

"Okay!"

"Yeah, you got it, man." Added Theo while Liam was looking a bit embarrassed.

"But for the record? I wouldn't have sex with him if my life depended on it."

Theo looked at the smaller Wolf. "That goes double for me. I've got standards you know."

Scoffing came from the younger boy and was about to say something when a growl from Isaac kept him quiet. Theo smirked but it died quickly when he got a growl too. "Thank you. Now, we know our not so friendly company is just waiting for us on the other side of these doors. Right?"

"Right."

"Company that has guns that have bullets in them. And we all know bullets hurt." Remarked Theo.

Oh how Liam wanted to make a smart assed retort then and there. "Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious." Isaac told him dryly and causing the young Beta of Scott to inwardly cheer.

"I want it known I'm not dyin' for either of you."

"Well, I'm not dying for you either." Liam told him before Isaac could say anything.

His words got him a mocking smile before the Chimera clicked his tongue with a sigh. "But… I will fight with both of you. If only to save my own ass."

The two Betas looked at one another and then at him. "Works for me." Declared the sandy curly haired Blonde.

"Me too."

Theo nodded at that and then looked at the guy he kept finding himself partnered with. "And once all this is over with? You and I are gonna have it out."

Narrowing his eyes at him, the young Beta spoke up. "Fine by me."

"Great, I'll bring the Popcorn."

With that said, the boys opened the doors while Shifting and roared at their pleasant company with guns and made use of their speed.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Heh... Poor Isaac!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: And its time for an all new exciting chapter! Many apologies for the delay and while I had this portion already written up for some time now, I wanted to add some more to the rest of the story before posting. Now, let's get it on!

* * *

 **Beacon Hills High – A School That Seriously Needs A Long Break From Everything!**

An agonized groan escaped Scott as Derek used a torch to burn out the yellow Wolfsbane. And he wasn't sure if that experience was worse then the time with the tattoo or this moment was. But either way, if he didn't get burned again for the rest of his life he'd be insanely happy. "Ugh…" Groaned the young Alpha once more.

"You know I wouldn't have used this if there was another way." Came the older man's apologetic voice.

"Yeah… I know."

Scott then passed out, causing Derek to gently drop him to the floor with some worry coming from him. But then a sound caught his attention that had him alert and deciding to go out in the hallway while hoping his little brother would be alright for the time being until he came back in. Elsewhere, Lydia, Jackson, Cora, Stiles, Ethan, and Danny were making their way inside the school after a fairly fast drive to get there. "Remember, do what you can to keep your eyes closed. Because you can NOT look at it as it has to be fought blindly." Warned Lydia.

Danny gave a nod to his best female friend. "Don't worry, we won't look at it."

"Good, cause I'd hate to have to kick your asses."

Nodding, the Hacker, along with Stiles and Cora took off to find Scott and get him the item he'd requested. Ethan just sighed. "Wouldn't it be easier if we just got our friends and hauled ass the Hell out of here?"

"Hey, that works for me." Shrugged Jackson while his ex gave the two an eye roll.

A noise, an alarming one at that too for that matter, made itself known. Giving Lydia cause for concern and instantly telling the boys to shut their eyes as she had a feeling what the noise causer was while beginning to pant from the mild fear she started to feel over the fact that the Anuk-Ite was close by.

 **An Empty Eichen House Is Still An Eichen House**

"Heh, look at him, you think he's dying in there?" Asked a Deputy named Farrell with a chuckle and a smile on his lips.

Chuckling that was shared by his two fellow Deputies. "Not likely." Came the surprising voice of one Noah Stilinski as he slowly came up to the three.

An African American woman with slash marks on her neck and a shotgun in her hands was also with him as well. Instantly making the trio put their hands on their side arms. "Its not that easy to kill a Hellhound. I mean, that is what he is if neither of you boys know."

"And knowing is important if you're gonna get to wondering about in this part of the world. Otherwise… You might not last too long in it." Remarked the woman with him.

Farrell pulled out his gun in Noah's direction. "Nobody's looking to get hurt here, so why don't you two turn around and walk away."

"Put your gun down, Deputy. Because we both know you're not gonna shoot me."

"Yeah? Well, we aren't gonna let you take him out of here."

"I don't know about that. Considering we have two more on our side, that might prove more harder then you'd think." Declared Agent Rafael McCall as he, Hayden, and her sister came up behind Braeden.

Shocking the trio of Deputies present. "The Hell!? We had you in a cell back at the station!" Remarked one of the shocked Deputies.

Hayden shrugged. "Yeah, well, we were in the area and got asked to do a favor." Informed the second Beta of Scott McCall.

Though when word of what was going on in the area had reached her, Hayden realized there was no way in Hell she could let Liam and the others deal with it on their own and hauled ass to Beacon Hills with her sister in tow. "A loud and painful favor but a helpful one none the less." Added her sister with her own gun pointed at the Deputy trio.

"Need any help, Stilinski?" Rafael asked.

Noah turned to the Agent and shook his head and turned back to the trio. "Nah, I've got this well in hand."

"Oh please, you're like what, 60? You really think you can handle us on your own, Stilinski?" Farrell asked with a mocking smile.

"Sheriff."

"What?"

"You WILL refer to me by my proper title, Deputy." The good Sheriff told him with narrowed eyes.

Mocking laughter was heard and before the trio knew it, found themselves on the ground and in pain. "Damn." Whistled Rafael appreciatively while the others present looked suitably impressed as well!

"Haven't seen moves like that from you since the late 90's."

Stilinski just shrugged after unlocking the latch for the door to Parrish's not so pleasant room. "Guess you could say I was savin' it for a rainy day." Remarked the man before looking down at the groaning trio.

"Now get your asses off that floor and help Parrish out of there." Ordered the man and the trio did so while wondering how the Hell an old man like him could still pull off some moves like the ones he'd just done!?

But they all knew one thing though, never again would they go against the man as who knows what he'd do if they did it a second time!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yay for a surprise return from Hayden!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: Gotta admit, it was fun making that shout out reference to Linden's role as Johnny Cage in the first Mortal Kombat movie the last chapter!**

* * *

 **The School Locker Room**

Unfortunately for our trio of Jackson, Lydia, and Ethan, they'd ended up splitting up thanks to the fact they had their eyes closed in order to avoid being turned to stone by the Anuk-Ite. "Ethan? Lydia? You guys in here?" Asked Jackson as he slowly made his way through a room that had lockers in it while breathing heavily.

Making him guess that he ended up in the locker room and he could only hope it was the boys' and not the girls'! Then again… That might actually be kinda fun. "I'm here." Came Ethan's voice in a soft manner.

"Where's Lydia?" Jackson asked as he tried to pin where his friend's voice was coming from so that he could try and make it over to him.

"I don't know, eyes closed makes it hard to know where someone went off too."

"Where are you?"

"Right in front of you."

Jackson opened his eyes and they widened in shock and fear. "Oh shi-" And was soon turned into a statue.

 **On The Way To Beacon Memorial**

Rafael looked over at Noah with a serious look on his face as the man drove as fast as he could to the hospital with a warming up Parrish and Hayden in the back seat. "So what's the plan?" Asked the FBI Agent.

"City wide disarmament, which is why I went ahead and Deputized Braeden before she, Clark, and the three at Eichen went off to start it." Explained the Sheriff.

Making for the dark haired man to nod in approval. "Good plan."

"I thought so too. So anyone with a weapon issued to them by Gerard, will have it taken from them."

"And with force if necessary." Added in Parrish.

"I bet that'll make for some happy residents." Muttered Hayden aloud in a sarcastic way.

Parrish just shrugged from his seat next to her. "They'll get over it. Especially once the Anuk-Ite is stopped and Gerard and Monroe can't take advantage of the fear its causing anymore."

"And Scott can finally get the Hell out of here for awhile." Rafael said with emotion in his voice.

Gaining nods of agreement from the others since they all knew Scott deserved to be at College and having the time of his life instead of worrying about life and death situations. Rafael himself wouldn't be surprised however if his son has a form of PTSD at this point as well and it saddened him to think of that as Scott was too damn young to be having something like that.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Instead of, you know, continuing to fight against those who want him dead all the time like the show likes to put him through and all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: Let's get it on with more action! Almost at the finished line folks!**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Back At The School For A Reunion!**

"Derek, is that you? Derek?" Came a voice that shouldn't be possible at this point for one Derek Hale.

But he refused to open his eyes as he knew it had to be a trick. And he could tell with his hearing that she was stepping closer to him and he tensed up. The owner of the voice that shouldn't be just sighed as she looked at him. "Derek, its me. Its Paige."

He growled low in his throat while his breathing began to quicken. Knowing this can't be her and doing his absolute best to keep from opening his eyes. "You've gotten so big but I kinda like it… While I've remained the same… But we can do something about that, Derek."

"You're… You're not real." Came the growling response.

"Just open your eyes and you'll see that I am. And everyone else will too as we make things right."

His heavy breathing turned into pants as he blocked her from touching his face, not that this kept Paige from using her other hand to touch his face. Causing him to growl again. "Please, Derek, open your eyes and look at me. Look at me and help me make things right where those who'd keep us apart are concerned. I mean… You want to have more memories with me, right? Not just remember the ones of the past?" She asked softly in a taunting manner that was honestly weakening his resolve.

Derek turned his head away from her while growling lowly as his chest heaved from the feelings he was having. This made Paige narrow her eyes at him, not liking the fact he was refusing her. "LOOK AT ME!" She screamed out.

And cause of the power within her scream, he opened his eyes and gasped as he saw the Anuk-Ite itself. Its gaze soon turned him into stone.

 **The Armoury**

A lone Blonde woman down in the Argent Armoury could be seen frantically searching for something in the room she was in. Something she had given her father in the hopes it'd get her back into his good graces but it seemed that plan wasn't working as she had hoped it would much to her annoyance! "Where is it!?" The Blonde known as Kate Argent shouted out, knowing that her dear old father or one of his Hunters would more then likely use it on her just cause she's not fully human.

Which did not settle well with her thank you very much! Chuckling could be heard from behind her, freezing her in her tracks. "Did you really think I would trust you with the last few ounces of Yellow Wolfsbane? Or that I would even leave it to where you could easily find it?"

Turning around with a frown on her face, Kate spotted her father, Gerard Argent with a smug expression on his face as he stared back at her. "Well, yeah, I was kinda hoping for that actually. Especially since I'm your daughter, an Argent."

"No, you're neither. You're just like them and I can't have that in my family." Sneered the old man and causing Kate to shake her head.

As she shoulda known he would be like this no matter what. "So let me guess, one of your new friends has it? Maybe Monroe? Who you've done a great job twisting for your own ends by the way."

Her father gave her a smug smirk. "In war, one takes an opportunity when the moment happens."

"But, I didn't give it all to her." He added seconds later while bringing out his gun and making her realize what he meant by that.

She then screamed out in pain as he shot her in the stomach, forcing her to double over as she began to breathe a bit heavily. "Which… Is now in you."

Kate snarled at him through the pain she was feeling in her gut. One she really didn't care much for where Yellow Wolfsbane was concerned! "Its over now, Kate. Everything has fallen into place." Declared the old man smugly.

"Not everything." Came the voice of Chris Argent from behind the two.

Causing them to look his way and seeing a woman next to him that would probably belong in the olden days of Native Tribes if you went by movies. This woman was in fact, one of the Skinwalkers that Kira had been training with for some time now and she is known as White Clay. "Its time to put the guns down."

Gerard gave him an annoyed look. "What are you talking about?"

"Scott's still alive and he knows how to save them. All of them."

 **Library At The School**

One Scott McCall could be seen hiding behind a shelf in the library while breathing heavily. Heavy footsteps could be heard from elsewhere in the room and it made him wary as it reminded him all too much of the footsteps of a Berserker. "Hiding in the library, Scott? Hiding from me? Open your eyes, Scott."

That voice, one that he knew was his best friend's but at the same time wasn't. More Void's instead and that made him even more wary as the Anuk-Ite must have decided to try and screw with him by combining several of his greatest fears together. Another being a more darker version of himself as half of the body looked like a much darker Scott while the other looked like a Berserker's. "You think you can fight me, but you can't. Your friends are gone." Declared the monster as it ran its bone covered hand along some books as Scott did his best to block out the voice while keeping his eyes closed.

"Your friends are gone. They saw my face and it drove them insane. They're gone because of you." Added the Anuk-Ite tauntingly as it went behind a bookcase.

"You failed them. **You failed everyone!** " Came the voice of the Nogitsune but Scott continued to do his best to not listen to it while holding the pained area of his chest.

" **Especially…** **Her.** "

Scott could hear him moving closer as he pushed aside a table and could practically feel its presence looking right at him. " **Especially Allison.** "

His taunt was the final straw for the young Alpha as he lunged forward with a yell to swipe at the Anuk-Ite with his claws, only to miss. He soon found himself avoiding strikes of those closest to him that the creature was using against him in order to get him to open his eyes. Even using Lydia's Scream to try and do so. And for a brief moment, Scott could swear he heard Kira's voice telling him not to give in and over come his fears. Perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but regardless, her support was a boon to him. Even as the Anuk-Ite began to use the Void voice again. "Open your eyes, Scott." He was told but he shook his head at it.

"All you have to do is open your eyes. **Your fear is different, Scott.** **There's power underneath, your power.** " Declared the fear monster as it stepped towards him.

It circled around him as Scott listened the best he could to its footsteps, even swearing once again that he could hear Kira's unwavering support of him during this dark time. " **YOUR FEAR BRINGS ME FREEDOM! I won't ever be trapped or caged again! NOT EVER!** "

Scott soon found himself being trapped in the grip of the fear monster's hands, but he would not open his eyes. Even as it ordered him to do so. It then let out a scream of pain as it forced him to let go. "Keep your hands and your breath to yourself!" Came the voice of one Kira Yukimura!

Shocking Scott considerably and only managing to just barely keep his eyes closed. "KIRA! CLOSE YOUR EYES!" He called out in fear.

"Don't worry, its okay!" As not only had she been trained by her mentors to fight with her eyes closed, but to over come her any great fears she had. And it had not been easy!

A hiss could be heard from the Anuk-Ite. "You have power, but I do not want it. For I want his!"

Going into a striking position as she summoned her sword to her, Kira inclined her head in his direction. "Sorry, but its just not gonna happen. Just like I know Scott will beat you. Cause he can over come anything, even fear! No matter what kind of mismashed thing you look like!"

The Anuk-Ite growled and chearged in its Nogitsune guise and Kira put up quite the fight as Scott, feeling invigorated by the support of the girl he loves so much, opened his eyes and was wowed by the battle in front of him. Even seeing what his girl meant by a mismash as well. With a yell, he charged and slashed at the creature's back, earning a pained groan from it. Turning around with its normal form, it stared straight at Scott, who stared back unflinchingly. "I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore. And I know how to catch you." He told it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Surprise! Kira's here! I thought it would be more interesting if the Anuk-Ite was more of an almagation of some of Scott's greatest fears rather then just Void Stiles showing up instead of just with brief appearances of an Oni, a Berserker, and a Dread Doctor. And I felt that Kira's support would be something to help Scott over come his own fears since she accepted him right out the gate after bringing her home after the Black Light Party.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: Boom baby!**

* * *

 **Beacon Memorial**

Kira's parents, along with the others already at the hospital, managed to make it to the floor where Isaac, Liam, and Theo were at. And it was looking to be a rather wild fight as well given how bad some of the stuff in the area looked! A lone gunman then made his appearance and Nolan, seeing where he was aiming at, rushed to where Liam and Gabe were. Managing just in time to save him but getting shot in the process and causing Gabe to get shot as well due to accidentally grabbing him. "Sweet Jesus!" Exclaimed Geyer in horror and with a heated glare towards the gunman, Melissa went after him with her stun gun and put him down and out for the count before he could do anything.

 **The School Library**

The battle was fierce as Scott and Kira took on the Anuk-Ite in several forms that they'd battled in the past. One even looking like Kira but darker and it reminded her a lot of the time she had to go through a trial of facing off with her dark side. Which had not been any kind of fun whatsoever! But this thing's parlor tricks weren't gonna work on her! Scott knocked the thing to a table and let out a roar and it was quick to stand up to its full height and look menacingly at the both of them. "You can't beat us! We're not afraid of you and because of that, you can't beat us." Scott told him strongly.

"Training with the Skinwalkers, harsh… But effective where fears and control problems are concerned."

 **Elsewhere In The School**

" _One in the head and one in the heart._ " Came Monroe's voice to her men as she and the others prepared to shoot the statue forms of Peter and Derek.

"Copy." Replied the Hunter and raised his hand gun at the statue form of the Werewolf.

 **Armoury**

A still on the ground Kate watched as her brother and the mysterious woman with him took a few seps forward. "Even if the Yellow Wolfsbane was just meant to weaken him, Scott figured it out. Like he always does" He declared as he looked at their father.

Who was looking none too happy! "The Anuk-Ite..."

 **Back At The Library**

"You wanted enough power so that you could never be trapped again." Scott said to the creature as it looked on with its glowing eyes.

"You wanted the power of a shapeshifter like me! But that comes with all the rules of bein' a Shapeshifter!" Added on the young Wolf while Kira wondered where her man was going with all this and damn had she missed him!

"We have weaknesses and lines that we can't cross!" Kira's eyes widened as she finally realized what he was talking about and wondered what he had up his sleeves!

Just then, Stiles bumbled his way into the library while making sure his eyes closed and hurled the jar of Mountain Ash towards the Anuk-Ite. Causing Scott to quickly pull himself and Kira out of the way to avoid any potential crossfire. And as the Mountain Ash began to take effect on the Anuk-Ite, those who had been turned to stone by its power, soon returned to normal. Prompting Monroe to haul ass but she wouldn't get far much to her dislike as a strangely dressed pair of women would prevent her from going any further!

 **Locker Room**

Ethan quickly helped pull Jackson to his feet and the two would even hug one another out of relief. "Is it over?" Wondered Jackson curiously.

But that went out the window when a man with a weapon came towards them. Only to end up being attacked by Coach Finstock and his Crosse stick! And once that was over with, he'd look at the boys and then at the downed Hunter and spoke. "We have a no zero tolerance on swearing, bullying, AND assault weapons!"

He then looked at his two former students and grinned. "Now its over."

Letting out a chuckle while the two looked on in disbelief, Finstock began to walk towards his office. "Never liked Hunters anyway."

"Did he just…?" Began Jackson in shock and confusion.

Ethan nodded with equal amount of shock and confusion. "Yeah, I think he just did."

The two shared a chuckle and figured that it shouldn't have been too surprising that given the many adventures the man had, that he would know of the Supernatural! "Good to see you, Coach!"

"You too, Jackson!" Called out the man from his office.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Cause come on now, its a given the Coach probably knows! Probably even had a brew or two with Talia back in the day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: Here we go! And rather then break this up into several chapters or what have you, I figured I'd make this one an extra long one. Have fun!**

* * *

 **The Hospital**

Liam and Ken helped Nolan to sit up as blood came from his wounds and mouth. Melissa could even be seen checking Gabe's pulse but would shake her head at the inquisitive looks from the others. All of whom let out saddened sighs as they hadn't wanted someone so young to die. Regardless of whether or not he'd been on the wrong side. Nolan let out a cough as tears came down his face. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry for falling for what she said… God it hurts." He moaned as he continued to feel his life slipping away from him.

And it honestly frightened him. Theo watched on, seeing himself in this boy's place as it easily could have been and it made him feel incredibly mortal. He slowly began to come towards the dying boy and knelt down in front of him while the others watched on. "It hurts… So sorry..." Cried the young man.

Making a decision, Theo grabbed Nolan's arm and put his hands on it and began to take the dying boy's pain from him. Causing those with him to be surprised, more so Mason as he once told the Chimera that you could only do so if you cared. _Guess somethin' about this made him finally care…_

"Does it hurt anymore?" Theo asked.

Nolan shook his head slightly. "No." He told him sofly.

"Good." Theo replied as the light in the young boy's eyes finally faded and his head lowered down.

Everyone watched on with sadness coming from them as Theo stared at the lifeless body of Nolan as he slowly let go of the kid's arm. And for the first time ever, finding himself wondering if he even deserved to live after all the pain, suffering, and death he'd caused.

 **Back At The Ol' Armoury! - Complete With Unpleasant Family Reunions!**

"You let this happen." Sneered Gerard but laughing could be heard from behind him.

"YOU let this happen, you stupid old man." Kate declared laughingly as he turned to look at her.

She looked at him for a moment as he looked at her. "All you saw was him!"

"He destroyed our family!"

"Your family is right in front of you." Declared Chris even as he had the gun pointed right at him again.

His father stared at him in contempt but all he did was smile and began to turn around with the intention of walking away but stopped as he looked at the woman with him. "You'll be fine on your own?"

" _I will be. Now go._ "

Nodding, Chris walked on and out of the weapons room and didn't even so much as flinch or stop in his tracks as he heard his father's pained screams as his sister began to let loose a long buried fury on him as White Clay watched on impassively.

 **Beacon Memorial Parking Lot**

As soon as Noah, Rafael, Jordan, and Hayden all got out of the vehicle they'd been in, a large group of armed men and women advanced on them. And the foursome was quick to ready themselves with their own weapons. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Ordered the Sheriff.

But all the large group did was keep their weapons pointed at them. Looking slightly at his Deputy, the Sheriff spoke. "Parrish, drop their weapons." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Replied the Deputy Hellhound as he took a step forward as his eyes glowed and holstered his gun.

A wave of heat soon came from him towards the large group of Hunters and thanks to its power, heated up their weapons. Forcing them to drop them due to being unable to handle them. "I'm gonna need you to teach me how to do that." Muttered an impressed Rafael as he and Stilinski holstered their guns and Hayden turned back to her normal appearance.

"I didn't even know you could do that." Hayden told him in surprise.

Jordan just shrugged as they advanced on the group. "It took a few weekend trips to the Desert… But I finally got the hang of it after accidentally doing it one night."

"That's why you kept askin' for time off for the weekends?" The Sheriff asked in surprise.

"Yep."

"Huh, and here I thought you just had an out of town girlfriend." Parrish just chuckled at that.

Noah stepped up to one of the Hunters and grabbed the walkie-talkie and began to talk into it after pressing the button. "This is Sheriff Stilinski of the Beacon County Sheriff's Department to those who are listening and have been issued a weapon by Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe. You are hereby ordered to surrender your weapons immediately or you will face time in a cell for not co-operating." Declared the man as across town at the school, Monroe bowed her head in defeat as the two strangely dressed women kept her in their iron clad grasps.

 **The Library – Where Kissing Also Happens Sometimes!**

"Can… Can I open my eyes now?" Stiles hesitantly asked as Kira and Scott stared at one another.

Each looking quite happy to see the other. "You're… You're really here." He said in awe.

"Have to look after the guy I love, right?" She told him with a smile on her lips.

Lips he had missed kissing like crazy. Not to mention just missing the Hell out of her in general. "How… How did you know?"

"Well, the Skinwalkers are closely connected with the Earth and even the Otherside some… So when a Hellhound named Halwyn contacted us, they decided to act as even they knew that an Anuk-Ite being free couldn't be allowed to happen."

"Uhh, guys, seriously, is it okay to open my eyes?"

The two looked at him and then back at one another and grinned. Deciding that nah, they wouldn't tell him. "God, I love you." Scott told her passionately.

Making her eyes light up in happiness. "I love you too, Scott." Kira told him happily and took a few steps towards him.

And it wasn't long before they were kissing one another quite passionately for the first time in a year and some change. The doors could be heard opening and Cora, who'd been waiting safely behind the doors, along with the others there came inside. "Aww come on, this is a Library! Not a make out spot!" Complained Finstock and Stiles would then open his eyes.

"Huh, well… Alright then."

Cora looked at him and smirked before grabbing him and dipping him to land one Hell of a kiss on him! Which got a low growl from Derek but she paid it no mind as Finstock just shook his head and walked off. Deciding that it was better for his health to avoid mushy garbage like that.

 **At The Nemeton A Short Time Later**

The Entire Pack, along with the Skinwalkers, a pissed as Hell Monroe, and a co-operative Kate as she had found out the hard way that taking on a Skinwalker was bad for your health after slaughtering her dad were all gathered near the Nemeton. And even making a point to ignore the full on make out reunion between Liam and Hayden. Something Theo definitely hadn't missed! "That's a sight I had hoped to never see again." Grumbled the Chimera.

"Could be worse. They could be having sex." Isaac told him.

Theo shuddered at that imagery. "Yeah, thanks for that."

"No problem." Came the reply with a smile.

" _Tamora Monroe and Kate Argent, your crimes against the Supernatural are numerous and horrifying and Justice has been called for by those whose lives you have taken. And so we act in their stead to provide it._ " Spoke the Skinwalker trio as one.

"Now I know I'm new to all this but uhh… Shouldn't we be seeing about the justice where these two are concerned?"

The trio looked towards Rafael, who took a step back at the intensity of their collective gaze. " _No, for your courts would not give them the full extent they deserve._ "

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME! I AM DOING WHAT'S RIGHT!"

"Hitler essentially thought the same, but he was wrong." Ken told her.

"And that sort of unkind thinking when it comes to killing other races will never be right." Noshiko added firmly as her eyes glowed orange.

Monroe sneered at the two, wishing she could shoot them here and now, along with the others. "I don't care, just do whatever. I'm done." Kate said emotionlessly.

"I'd put a hot poker in your eyes if I could." Cora told her with a sneer.

"I wouldn't stop ya, kiddo. After all the shit I've done? I'd have no right to stop you."

A sneer came her way from the young Hale. "On second thought… You're too damn pitiful for me to do that."

The whole defeated attitude just bugged the young Hale a great deal as she knew this was nothing like the Kate Argent from all the stories she'd been told. Kate however just shrugged, not caring one way or another as she was ready for whatever that was about to happen. Theo took a step forward as Derek shot his baby sister a concerned look while Stiles placed a hand of support on her shoulder. "You guys are uhh… Are sendin' them to Hell or whatever like you did with me?"

" _We are, False One._ "

"Then count me in."

His words stopped even Liam and Hayden's make out session as the first Beta of Scott turned to look at his sometimes enemy with shock on his face. "Whoa, are you serious?" Questioned Scott.

Nodding came his way. "I am, like them, I've done some shit that I can't ever be forgiven for and because of that, my place is in Hell."

 _Can't say I disagree there._ Thought Melissa to herself unkindly.

As that boy had taken her son's life and that was something she could never ever forgive. " _Then come, and join the women._ " Commanded the trio as they expanded and had their abilities keep the two in place much to Monroe's dislike.

"LET ME GO! YOU FREAKS HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS!"

"They've got all the right in the world you piece of trash." Came the voice of Mrs. Finch as she stepped into view with her eyes glowing a fierce red.

Monroe spat at her as Theo joined the two, ready for his punishment. The Skinwalkers tapped the end of their spears on the ground three times and hands came out of the ground and began to pull Theo, Monroe, and Kate down into the ground. Theo looked over at a stunned Liam in a calm manner. "Guess that fight's not gonna happen after all, huh? But remember to keep an eye on your back cause I won't be there to save it anymore." He told Liam with a small smirk.

"I'd say something along those same lines but… That would mean I'd actually care."

A chuckle came from the Chimera as he had half expected a response like that while Dr. Geyer gave his step-son a look of disapproval but said nothing. Choosing to wait til another time to do so. "NOOOOOO!" Screamed out Monroe in horror as the hands continued to pull her down and all her struggles to get free were in vain.

Even seeing a few faces in the ground of her past victims. She'd continue to scream until her and the others were longer there. " _In Hell they shall be for their past crimes. In Hell they shall be for Eternity. So it is said._ "

"So it is done." Intoned Kira to finish off her mentors' words.

The ground returned to normal and the Nemeton itself stopped glowing as it had begun doing so while the trio of killers had been pulled into the ground. Scott grabbed her hand and squeezed it, and she squeezed back. "I'm not going back with you by the way. My place is here, with my friends and family."

" _And we shall not say otherwise, for we knew the time was soon coming that your training with us was coming to an end. Goodbye, Kira Yukimura, Kitsune of Thunder and may you never need to call upon us again._ " The trio told her before vanishing in a swirl of leaves and leaving behind one very relieved Kira!

A feeling her parents and the others, especially Scott were all feeling a great amount of! "Dude, that was SO cool." Mason said enthusiastically and gaining looks of amusement in return.

"So… What now?" Wondered Valerie curiously.

"I don't know about any of you, but I'm gonna go get one of the last remaining nice cars I have and haul ass from this town for a really, really long while." Declared Peter while looking meaningfully at Malia.

Who just shook her head at him. "Sorry, but the only place I'm intending to go anywhere for awhile is Paris."

"But before you do that, I say we all party because I think we seriously deserve it after all this." Lydia declared.

She then looked towards Kira, Jackson, Ethan, Danny, Derek, Cora, Hayden, Ken, Noshiko, and Isaac. "Plus, what better way to welcome back old friends?"

Cora grinned at that. "You know, I have heard your parties are kinda legendary."

"And for good measure cause they are."

Cora chuckled at that while Scott and Kira looked at one another. Both giving each other a look that spoke volumes of how they had no intention of leaving the other again for a long time to come.

" _We managed to win that night with a surprise or two coming to help us out. Gerard had put weapons in peoples' hands but the fact was, there was a lot less willing to use them then he thought._ " Came the present day Scott's voice to Alec as flashbacks of the Armoury being cleared out were shown.

" _More people know our secret now and while that can be a risk to our safety, most are on our side._ " While kids in the hallways could be seen talking and the like with one another and getting along pretty great despite their differences, Sydney could be seen elsewhere doing a live interview with a Werewolf Pack in Vermont as Scott relfected on the past.

"You two wanna be Co-Captains together?" Asked Coach Finstock in a surprised manner as he stared down at the past versions of Liam and Gwen.

Who looked at one another and then back at him and nodded. "Yep! I think I could learn a lot from him by doing this with him."

"That's… That's not very competitive." Argued the man.

Liam nodded. "We know, its actually more like team work."

"Who taught you that crap?

"You did, Coach." Gwen told him and Liam would speak next.

"And its because you're a great Coach." The young Wolf told him and even stepped up and clapped him on the shoulder before walking off.

Gwen would follow with a smile towards the Coach as he looked at the two leaving. "You're right, I am a great Coach." He said to mostly himself but a smile could be seen on his face.

" _Now there's no real fear of us cause they know and understand us a lot better then what they used too. We've got allies who used to be enemies, we have protectors and friends willing to fight for and with us._ " Continued Scott's voice as various moments of the past few years and even up to the present could be seen.

Peter and Jackson could be seen in the woods staring at something with their eyes glowing while elsewhere, Agent McCall was handling some business that would prevent a horrible tragedy from occurring between two Supernatural groups in a small town in Utah. Mrs. Finch could also be seen discussing some important issues with Deaton, Corey, and Mason with her newly built but so far small Pack in attendance. All of whom while not caring much for society, did want to help protect when needed. Mrs. Finch felt this would be one way that she could honor the memories of her lost loved ones like her daughter, Quinn. And at the McCall household, Chris and Melissa could be seen having a rather sweet moment. Ethan and Danny in London were in their high level apartment staring down below and having a moment of their own. Eager for a fun night out before getting back to helping keep people safe.

 **Present Time**

Scott looked down at Alec after having given everyone a once over, a look that had lingered on Kira for a long period of time before looking at the young Wolf in front of him. "You're safe with us, and we'll even fight against whoever is targeting you."

"All of you?"

"Yeah, all of us. We may be a bit different in a few ways, even Human..." Began Scott as he gave a look towards his mother, Chris, Mason, Ken, the Sheriff, Natalie, and Deaton before looking back at him.

"But we can all still fight. Some can do things you might never believe were possible, others, by using their smarts or being really good fighters."

Lydia smiled and wished for the 5th time that day that her fiance, Jordan Parrish was able to attend the party while Derek just gave a nod with a smile of his own. "They're my friends, my Pack and you can be part of it if you want. But if you do join us, you will have to fight as we can't fight your battles for you."

"Ev-Even if the ones who killed my Pack try and kill yours?"

"Even if it comes to that as we've got a lot of experience there."

Seeing how firm he believed in his own words and having heard the story of the Anuk-Ite from him, along with other stories he'd heard of the True Alpha, Alec felt he could believe him and made a decision. "I'm… I'm in."

Scott smiled at him. "Good to hear, now, grab a plate and dig in. We've got a party going on after all."

Come whatever may, Scott and those with him would fight whatever life would try and throw at them next. And Alec felt like he could handle it so long as he had these amazing people with him. Amazing people who were very welcoming as well quite surprisingly!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we have it folks! Hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully I handled the voice over/scenes of the past/present montage like the show did.**


End file.
